WO 2012/175438 A1 describes a filter device with a plate filter element for filtering fresh air for an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle. The filter element has flat planar plate-shaped filter bellows, having an edge that is disposed peripherally and laterally as well as encompassing a cross section of the filter bellows through which the flow can pass. The filter element is disposed in the interior of a filter housing. The filter device is preferably an air filter device for a motor vehicle in particular.
The invention is based on the object of designing a filter element, a filter and a filter housing of the type defined above in which the retention and/or positioning of the filter element in the filter housing can be improved. It should be possible in particular to improve guidance of the filter element during installation in the filter housing, in particular by simplifying it.